


wouldn't it be nice?

by spncereid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncereid/pseuds/spncereid
Summary: based off of a prompt i got on my tumblr (spncereid): “yn and hotch used to hook up and kinda stopped bc of his job but then they see each other in a grocery store and jack remembers yn and invites her to dinner” (i know they said “her” in their request but i really wanted to make this gender neutral so i did!)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	wouldn't it be nice?

The sugary sounds of the world’s latest pop singer flowed through the air as you wandered aimlessly through the aisles of the grocery store. You’d entered the store for one last ingredient for your recipe. Now, you’d wound up in the junk food aisle, considering buying your favorite candy, when you heard a familiar voice coming from the other end of the aisle. You looked up, wishing you didn’t see exactly what you had expected to see – Aaron Hotchner. The tall stature, the stark black hair, the weathered face, and bright eyes… of a man you had once known. You knew that walk, you knew that easy smile, and you knew the way words fell off of his tongue. You used to know him instinctively, more so than you had meant to. It felt like so long ago, the first time you’d met him at a bar. He’d told you he was out with his team and you must’ve made a joke because what you really remembered was that laugh. Just hearing it once made you absolutely addicted. You did anything you could to get him to laugh after that because you just needed to hear it again… and again… and once more was never enough. The two of you had quickly falling into a private routine after that first night. Planned meet-ups would usually take place at your apartment, but quicker, messier ones could happen anywhere. You felt a smirk appear on your mouth remembering one particular incident in the bar’s bathroom.   
Then it ended. He’d been the one to end it, citing his hectic schedule and young son. Though you hadn’t argued at the time, you’d been deeply upset. You felt the void in your life immediately once he was gone. You knew it had been an empty hope, but you’d always hoped you and he could’ve developed what you had into an actual relationship. Some nights weren’t about sex – sometimes one of you just needed to be held and loved. Sometimes you made him dinner and ate with him. Sometimes, you swore, the two of you felt like an actual couple… but only in stolen moments. You’d tried to find others to fill his place when it had ended, but no one could. You’d spent a lot of nights missing him, wondering if you could be brave enough to call him.   
Now, as you’d finally thought you were starting to get over him, he was standing in front of you. Well, not in front of… but a few feet away. He hadn’t noticed you yet. He was too busy trying to pull his son away from buying a large bag of Cheetos. You smiled despite yourself. It looked like Jack had grown, but still kept that same amount of spirit and energy you remembered fondly. You’d met Jack a handful of times and they’d always been memorable. One of the rare times you’d been at Aaron’s house and Jack had been brought home an hour early from his playdate. Another time when Aaron had actually invited you over to cook for he and Jack. Aaron had never stated the reason for that night, but you’d enjoyed it nonetheless. You remembered helping Jack with his math homework as Aaron watched on, a look on his face you couldn’t quite figure out.   
“(Y/N)!”   
The yell broke you out of your fog, just in time to see Jack running full-speed ahead towards you in the aisle. Your face broke out into an unstoppable smile as you bent down to let him run into your arms. You wrapped Jack in a quick hug before he stepped back and you saw Aaron coming up to you, much slower than his son had. Aaron gave you a short, tight smile and avoided your eyes. You focused on Jack instead and realized you had missed what he was saying.   
“I’m sorry, bud, I zoned out for a minute.” You told him, meeting his eyes and feeling the smile come back to your face. It was impossible to resist the infectious happiness of the kid.   
Jack was happy to repeat himself for you.   
“What are you doing here, (Y/N)?”   
You chucked softly, “I needed to pick up some salt for my dinner. How about you? What are you and your dad doing here?”   
That seemed to remind Jack that his father was there. He looked behind him, up at Aaron. You had always loved the way Aaron gazed at his son – there weren’t enough words in the world to describe the love in that look. You watched Aaron’s small grin appear, along with those irresistible dimples. He nodded towards Jack, signaling that he could tell you.   
Jack turned back towards you, “We’re picking up candy!”   
You laughed then, looking up to meet Aaron’s eyes. They were dark and you couldn’t find a meaning in them. You stood up, brushing your jeans off from kneeling on the grocery store floor with Jack. You tried to rest your hands comfortably by your side, but Aaron caught your shakiness. He was a profiler, after all. He watched as you shifted your weight from side to side, adjusting the basket that was in your grip. He coughed, bringing your attention back to him. You couldn’t help the shy smile that found its way onto your face when you met his watchful gaze.   
God, he used to love that smile.   
“So… candy, huh? You’ve downgraded on dinner, Aaron.” You teased him, your voice clear as you fought against your nerves.   
He chuckled and you almost lost the confidence you had. So many months later and that laugh could still make you weak.   
“Jack was kidding… I hope. We just needed to pick up some groceries.”   
You nodded and any reply you had been considering died on your tongue. Both you and Aaron watched as Jack wandered a few feet away, scrutinizing the candies. You were sure Aaron felt the tension in the air – it was impossible to ignore. You moved your eyes away from Jack and went back to studying Aaron, just like you always used to. The lines around his eyes had grown more defined since you last saw him. You noticed he looked more tired than usual, which was saying a lot for him. His eyes still sparkled, even in the fluorescent lights.   
You were broken from your trance by Jack running back over towards both of you. He ran right into Aaron’s open arms and Aaron scooped him up. It was a natural movement and Aaron lifted his son with graceful ease. Aaron reached to adjust Jack’s jacket, tugging the zipper up as Jack peered at you. A moment later, Jack’s face lit up and you knew he had an idea.   
“(Y/N)!” He shouted, “Can you come for dinner?”   
At that, you and Aaron both were at a loss for words. You met each other’s eyes, trying to find some kind of reply. You felt your face growing hot and watched as Aaron tugged at his collar, a clear sign of his nervousness.   
“Uh, well, Jack, you know I would love to… but I think you need your dad’s permission before having a dinner party.” You told him, an attempt to deflect the responsibility of answering. You knew Aaron couldn’t say no to Jack – that’s why Jack had managed to slip three boxes of candy into the shopping cart. When Jack looked expectantly at his father and you saw Aaron release a small sigh before smiling… you had your answer.   
“Looks like we’re adding another person for dinner, bud.” Aaron set Jack back down and looked at you, unable to hide the smile he still had. He pushed his shopping cart closer to you, softly bumping it into you. It wasn’t accidental and it wasn’t aggressive – it was a gentle tap, a friendly action. He looked from the basket in your hand to his near-empty cart and you got the message, setting your basket inside. It was then you noticed Jack next to you, reaching for your hand. His hand was small wrapped in yours and you fell into pace beside Aaron.   
You realized then that, to any outsider, the three of you very much appeared to be a happy family.   
As the little unit passed back by the Cheetos you’d seen Jack trying to grab earlier, you quietly reached over and took a bag to set into the cart. Jack didn’t notice, but Aaron did. He would always notice everything you did.


End file.
